Acceptance
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Al final, incluso alguien tan testarudo como él tenía que aceptar ciertas cosas. Seguramente saber que ya lo había hecho era lo que más miedo le inspiraba. Songfic con la canción "Acceptance", de la banda sonora de Silent Hill.


**Acceptance**

_Time flows_

_Nobody knows_

_The years go by_

_Where we go_

_Alone from here_

Antes de aquel día, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente despacio para él. Eran tantas las expectativas que había depositadas sobre su persona, tantas veces le habían hablado del papel que debía cumplir en el futuro, que apenas podía esperar. Ansiaba recorrer el camino y quería hacerlo tan bien como todos esperaban que lo hiciera, incluso mejor.

Después de aquel día, sin embargo, el tiempo pareció no avanzar siquiera. Cada día encerrado en la celda era igual que el anterior y nada le aseguraba que todo aquello no fuese una interminable pesadilla. A veces pensaba que llevaba años allí, incluso, aunque estaba seguro de que no podía ser tanto tiempo. Alguien se habría dado cuenta de que faltaba en casa y habría ido a buscarle si hubiesen pasado años.

Toda su corta vida había tenido metas que le marcaban perfectamente el camino. Ser rey de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, casarse con Natalia, hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él, ser mejor que el maestro Van en esgrima... Ahora, todo eso no significaba nada. Lo único que importaba era cuándo le sacarían de la celda para volver a torturarle.

Estaba solo, abandonado en medio de la oscuridad, y no había luz alguna que le indicase por dónde ir.

_Night falls_

_Strange colored walls_

_My eyes deceive_

_What is wrong_

_With me?_

En la celda siempre era de noche. Cuando lo metían en la máquina, la sala también estaba a oscuras. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la luz del sol... Las únicas luces que llegaban a sus ojos eran las de la máquina, luces extrañas de todos los colores que le habrían podido parecer hermosas si no fuera por el dolor que venía con ellas.

A veces, en medio de la tortura, se preguntaba si era porque había hecho algo mal. Llegó a preguntárselo a aquel a quien aun ahora seguía llamando _maestro_. ¿Era todo aquello alguna clase de castigo? ¿Cuál había sido su error? Haría cualquier cosa por arreglarlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Van, no obstante, se limitó a mirarle con un destello de lástima en sus ojos turquesas y a decir que era necesario. Si se refería a él, al dolor, o a qué exactamente, Luke no lo sabía.

_Deep in the night you think everything's right_

_Tell it to yourself_

_Say it's just a nightmare_

A veces, cuando volvían a dejarle en la celda con el cuerpo tan dolorido y debilitado que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse del suelo a por la escasa cena que le daban, en mitad de la oscuridad, se quedaba muy quieto y cerraba los ojos. Imaginaba que aquello no era sino una pesadilla, que todo estaba bien, que a la mañana siguiente despertaría en su habitación en la mansión de Baticul.

-No es real. No es real. No es real, no es real, no es real...

Lo repetía en voz baja una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido, como una letanía o una canción de cuna.

_Something is telling you_

_Nothing can change where you are_

_Again_

Pero por más que lo repitiese, sabía que no era cierto. Porque cuando la mañana siguiente llegaba (o al menos él suponía que era por la mañana), Luke seguía en la fría y estrecha celda. Los barrotes de la puerta seguían ahí, esos a los que sus pequeños dedos empezaban a acostumbrarse ya, impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte.

Porque por más que intentase engañarse a sí mismo, cada mañana volvía a la cruda realidad. Y la realidad era que no podía volver a casa.

_Why should it matter_

_Your dreams of a child?_

_Innocence is gone_

_Only fear to play with_

Cuando se daba cuenta de que seguía atrapado, lloraba. En silencio y con la espalda hacia la puerta, para que nadie lo viera. Al menos, durante los primeros días, o semanas, o meses, o lo que fuera. A partir de cierto punto, las lágrimas se gastaron y ni siquiera cuando recordaba sus sueños y sus metas conseguía derramar más.

¿Para qué iba a llorar, de todas formas? A nadie le importaba lo que él quisiera allí. A nadie le importaban sus sueños, no iba a conmover a nadie lamentándose por lo que le habían arrebatado. Durante un tiempo albergó la esperanza de poder razonar con ellos, explicarles por qué tenía que volver como fuera, pero acabó aceptando que había sido un ingenuo creyendo semejante tontería.

Luke no le importaba a nadie. Y eso le aterrorizaba. Si no podía razonar con ellos, si no podía convencerles de que le dejasen ir, ¿cómo iba a volver a casa?

Porque una cosa estaba clara: si quería recuperar lo que había perdido, _debía_ volver a casa.

_Faces are changing_

_But nothing is changing the pain_

_Too late_

Un día algo cambió en su rostro, pero en medio de la oscuridad nadie podría verlo. Tampoco es que nadie se molestase en fijarse. Pero un día, tras semanas de parecer un muerto viviente, de arrastrarse por el suelo y aferrarse a los barrotes con desesperación, la determinación volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos. Hacía ya unos días que no le sacaban de la celda, y aunque su cuerpo ya nunca dejaba de doler del todo, se notaba con fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

Fue pura suerte que el guardia de turno se acercase lo suficiente como para birlarle las llaves. O tal vez el tipo se confió pensando que Luke estaba tan débil como siempre y no le prestó la atención que debería. Pero Luke no estaba débil, al contrario; la decisión que había tomado le había devuelto las fuerzas.

Volvería a casa. Iba a escaparse y regresar a su hogar. Y no le importaba a quién se llevara por delante, iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, le estaban esperando.

Como descubrió más tarde, había tomado la decisión demasiado tarde.

_Two steps I take getting closer_

_And closer_

La huida no fue fácil ni agradable. Pero cada paso que daba hacia Baticul le devolvía una pequeña parte de la esperanza perdida, un poco más de sus fuerzas. Cada paso le acercaba más a su hogar, a su familia, a sus sueños. Por eso tenía que seguir avanzando. Un paso, otro, otro más... Le estaban esperando. Cuando volviese, todo estaría bien de nuevo y podría retomar lo que había dejado.

_And one more breath I take_

_Sends me further back_

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, habría jurado que la respiración se le cortó durante más de un minuto. Porque allí estaba, delante de esa escena que tanto había ansiado, a escasos metros de sus padres, Natalia, Guy, su familia, su hogar, su lugar... y no podía moverse.

Porque allí ya había alguien. Alguien había ocupado su lugar, el lugar de Luke fon Fabre. Y no soportaba verlo.

Así que como no soportaba seguir mirando, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Creía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

_Over and over it calls to your soul_

_Say it isn't so_

_Emptiness surrounds you_

Van lo encontró, por supuesto. Estaba perdido y desesperado y él le ofreció lo que necesitaba: un cálido abrazo y palabras bonitas para consolarle. Palabras para convencerle de que él sí le necesitaba, que no podría reemplazarle jamás, que para él Luke sí era necesario. Que él podía darle un nuevo lugar al que pertenecer y nadie podría arrebatárselo esta vez.

El mundo de Luke se había quedado vacío. Todo lo que le importaba hasta entonces, todo aquello por lo que había seguido adelante, le había traicionado. Van no tuvo que esforzarse siquiera para metérselo en el bolsillo; tampoco es que el chico tuviera muchas más opciones.

_No one can help_

_If the angels refuse to come near_

_Who's there_

Luke no volvió a la celda después de aquello. En su lugar, le dieron una habitación más grande y cálida, con una cama de verdad. Aun así, a él le dio bastante igual. Si le hubieran devuelto a la celda ni se habría quejado. Con tal de tener algo a lo que aferrarse aceptaría incluso unos barrotes.

Van se lo había quitado todo. Era un demonio. Pero también era lo único que le quedaba. Nadie más iba a ayudarle a abrirse un nuevo camino, ya no. El lugar al que había sido relegado no era uno al que un ángel estuviera dispuesto a acercarse; allí sólo iba a encontrar demonios.

_Cold faded photos_

_They lay by your side_

_Something in my room_

_Nevermind the reason_

Con el tiempo, "Luke" empezó a borrarse. Como las fotografías viejas que han sufrido demasiados trotes, su identidad comenzó a difuminarse hasta que ni él mismo sabía quién era del todo. Siempre había sido el joven elegido para reinar en Kimlasca algún día, para casarse con Natalia. El chico pelirrojo que vivía en la mansión de los Fabre.

Ahora, sin embargo, había alguien ocupando ese puesto, y no era él. Había otro "Luke" por ahí y todos lo habían aceptado, así que él ya no podía seguir siéndolo.

Fue entonces cuando Van decidió darle un nuevo nombre, una nueva identidad: Asch. Y con ello terminó de ganarse su confianza, ya que en medio de la confusión, le puso por delante un camino que seguir.

Ni siquiera preguntó por qué. Con tener algo a lo que aferrarse le bastaba.

_Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive_

_This time_

A lo largo de los años, Van se ocupó de terminar de convertirle en el ser que quería que fuese. Trastocó con palabras y hechos su forma de ver las cosas, lo rodeó con mil hilos invisibles de los que tirar cuando quisiera. Asch, al principio, no se dio cuenta. Pero incluso cuando aquellos hilos se hicieron visibles a sus ojos no hizo nada por cortarlos; después de todo, siguiendo a aquel demonio había conseguido sobrevivir.

Hasta que las cosas cambiaron.

_The cold (the cold)_

_The light (the light)_

_The fear (the fear)_

_Returning_

No había sentido miedo en más tiempo del que creía. Verdadero miedo, al menos. Pero esa noche, cuando Spinoza le dijo que iba a morir y no se podía hacer nada por evitarlo, el pánico lo golpeó por primera vez en siete años. El frío se le agarró al pecho, un frío que no tenía nada que ver con su dolencia, y cualquier luz que hubiese en la habitación empezó a darle vueltas.

_It's not (it's not)_

_The eyes (the eyes)_

_You feel (you feel)_

_That's chilling you._

Desde que le raptase había empezado a ver en la mirada de Van algo que le daba escalofríos. Pero ahora ya no era por miedo a lo que ese demonio podría hacerle, sino a no tener tiempo suficiente para evitar que arruinase la vida de alguien más; porque por más que se esforzaba, no tenía tiempo para atar todos los cabos que estaba dejando sueltos. No viviría lo suficiente como para ver el final de aquella batalla.

Y lo que más miedo le daba era que incluso él mismo, Asch, el mayor cabezota sobre Auldrant en opinión de mucha gente, había aceptado algo así.


End file.
